


Клятв не нарушают/Oaths do not break

by Shino24Rikki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino24Rikki/pseuds/Shino24Rikki
Summary: Куроо и Кенма поклялись быть друг с другом всегда и оставаться лучшими друзьями.Кенма нарушает клятву первым.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я пришла сюда с фикбука, изначально работа была там. Не смотрите в описание. Никакого ангста девочки, никаких драм, обрывки сюжета и куча мыслей Кенмы. Написано под впечатлением от аниме "Одноклассник".

***

Кенма, раскинув руки на кровати, лежал, смотря в потолок. Его волосы спутано улеглись на простыню, направляясь во всевозможные стороны, словно лучи солнца.

— Йоу, о чём задумался, Кенма? — Куроо покрутил банку газировки и улыбнулся другу. Холодный металл отлично лежал в горячих руках.

— О том, что любовь непостоянна, — Куроо наклонил голову, с изумлением изучая друга. Кенма редко когда открыто и подолгу разговаривал, а тут ещё и про любовь заговорил. — Понимаешь, для любви никогда нет подходящего времени. Мы влюбляемся в кого-то в школе и вот уже расстаёмся, потому что дальше дороги в разные стороны. Разные универы, разные города. А потом учёба, учёба, учёба. И совсем не до любви. Надо думать о будущем, как жить дальше. Только я не понимаю, в чём смысл выстраивать себе путь счастливой жизни, по дороге к которому ты теряешь всех этих людей, с которыми хотел бы его пройти. Работа мешает любви. Для неё совсем нет места в нашей жизни. Судьба сталкивает нас с разными людьми, влюбляет, а потом растаскивает по разным углам, и к чему всё это? Кому оно нужно, если ты даже сам не можешь насладиться этим столько, сколько захочешь. Потому что наша жизнь непостоянна. Как и любовь. И люди. Понимаешь, рано или поздно, все уйдут.

— Ну, чего ты раскис, я-то от тебя никогда не уйду! — за время затяжного, но не менее впечатляющего монолога Кенмы, Куроо уже успел забраться на кровать, бог знает куда выкинув газировку, и игрался с одной из прядей Козуме. — Мы же с тобой друзья навеки, понял? Хрен я тебя куда отпущу.

Говорил он с энтузиазмом, с полной уверенностью в своих словах. Кенма перевернулся лицом к Тетсуро и посмотрел на него ласковым, но каким-то грустным взглядом.

— Куроо, и ты тоже уйдешь, — совсем тихо, но Куроо слышит, он же почти впритык прилип. Жарко, между прочим.— Жизнь меняется, и ты изменишься, и не нужен тебе будет никакой прошлый, нелюдимый Кенма Козуме.

Кенма водил пальцем по простыне, разглаживая складки. Куроо подцепил его руку своими длинными пальцами и чуть потянул вверх. Он выставил вперёд мизинец и соединил его с мизинцем Кенмы. Максимально сосредоточенно посмотрел на друга.

— Мне Кенма нужен будет любой, ты ему передай, — только Куроо мог такую глупость сказать таким серьёзным тоном. — И нечего выдумывать. Даже если сотни, нет, тысячи километров будут разделять нас, даже если года, нет-нет, столетия, точно! разделят нас, я всё равно примчусь к тебе хоть с того света, если ты попросишь спрятать тебя от людей, что шныряют вокруг и пугают тебя. А ты всё так же будешь присылать мне смешные картинки с котикам, даже когда я не прошу. Я тебе клянусь. — Куроо покрепче сцепил пальцы. — А ты клянёшься?

Кенма выдохнул. Куроо сейчас лежал перед ним, держал за руку и говорил такие смущающие вещи. Честно, было похоже на признание в любви. Кенма зажмурился, мотнул головой и открыл глаза. Куроо нервно завозился, потому что Кенма уж слишком долго молчал, и неловко потряс Козуме за руку, которую держал.

— Ну, так что, мемы с котиками мне обеспеченны?

Кенма тихонько фыркнул и выдернул палец из хватки. Тетсуро выглядел таким потерянным, что у Козуме даже совесть взыграла. Но он только поднёс к Куроо другую свою руку и сказал:  
— Другой надо, дурак.

Куроо облегчённо выдохнул и ухватился за мизинец Кенмы своим, будто от того, насколько быстро и сильно он схватит, решалась его судьба.

— Клянусь.

Тихо буркнул Кенма, но Куроо хватило и этого. Он издал радостный боевой клич, похожий на те звуки, что время от времени выдавал Лев, сцепил их ладони и перекатился с кровати на пол, встав на ноги, как и полагалось «котам». Козуме, утащенный за руку, подобной грацией не обладал и просто свалился на Куроо, который стоял на четвереньках. Тетсуро, будто только этого всю свою жизнь и ждал и, подхватив Кенму под коленки, резво вскочил на ноги и кинулся на первый этаж в кухню. Даже у Кенмы от такого резкого подъема голова закружилась, а у Куроо и подавно. Козуме не был пушинкой, сколько бы Куроо не храбрился.

Коварная лестница, поджидающая их впереди, опасно скрипнула. Но Куроо в жизни не знал, что такое «опасно» и «инстинкт самосохранения», поэтому и ломанулся напролом, вот только прогадал и полетел вниз. Кенма было вскрикнул, как уже оказался в надёжных руках Тетсуро, который развалился на нижних ступеньках, явно сильно приложившись о них спиной. Но тот бодрячком поднял голову и улыбнулся так по-дебильному, как умеет только он, так, что аж тепло становится, и хочешь не хочешь, а в ответ улыбаешься.

— Я убью тебя раньше, чем ты успеешь исполнить свою клятву, — Кенма быстренько поднялся и подхватил Куроо. Тот простонал от боли в спине и злостно уставился на лестницу. Благо всего восемь ступенек.

Наконец они добрались на кухню, и Кенма сладко, «по-кошачьи» потянувшись, уселся на стул, согнув одну ногу в колене, а вторую подложив под себя. Он устало опустил подбородок на колено. Куроо что-то уже там хозяйничал. Вряд ли вообще кто-то, кроме Куроо, мог разобраться в кухне его семейства.

— Слушай, Кенма, а чего это ты про любовь заговорил? — Куроо выдержал паузу и повернулся, указывая на Кенму лопаточкой. Он прищурился, словно от солнца. — Колись, влюбился что ли?

Вечернее солнце, так удачно отражающееся в плите, освещало красивое лицо Куроо, лаская лучами его летний загар. Тетсуро выглядел потрясно и завораживающе. Словно огонь, но Кенма точно знал: если дотронется, не обожжётся.

— А? Не. Я так, просто, — вяло ответил Кенма. Видимо, Куроо хватило и этого, потому что он, задорно дёрнув плечами, развернулся обратно к плите. Дурацкий, не завязанный фартук с котятками весело болтался на ветру. Большое окно было открыто почти настежь. А, точно, лето же. Кенма взгляда от Куроо не оторвал. Дотронуться до «огня» хотелось всё больше. А Тетсуро уронил лопатку прямо в кипящее масло.

***

Кенма получил мячом в лицо.  
Нет, он и раньше получал. В средней школе иногда от старших прилетало, но не то чтобы сильно. А сейчас ему в лицо влетел мяч, направленный тяжёлой рукой Льва. Признаться, удар был хорош, даром, что низко пошёл. Кенма даже дёрнуться не успел. Зато вот Куроо вполне себе дёрнулся, да вот поздно уже. Мяч отлетел в пол и откатился к Яку, который застыл, во все глаза смотря на то, что происходит. Кенма же отлетел назад и уже почти упал, но сзади всегда крепкие и надёжные руки Куроо. Капитан команды мягко опустил Козуме на пол. Лев бы и подскочил к нему с извинениями, но Тетсуро ему голову оторвёт, пусть хоть на шаг приблизится.

— Кенма? Кенма! Эй, слышишь?

У Козуме ужасно заболело лицо, даже слёзы почти хлынули из глаз, но Кенма не стал их открывать. Из носа капало, а сам он горел. При ударе боли почти не было, но сейчас она отчётливо ощущалась. Козуме всхлипнул и досадливо простонал.

— Кен… Эй, глаза открой! — Тетсуро его усадил и руку подставил так, чтобы капли крови с разбитого носа капали на неё. — Твою мать, кровь.

Оу, Куроо был зол и напуган. Это совсем не то, что в средней школе, где отделывался синяком и гложущей обидой на старших. Рука у Льва сильная, удар аса, пробивной, что сносит руки блокирующих противника. И прилетел Кенме в лицо. Кенма приоткрыл один глаз. Уже и Яку с остальным подтянулись и облепили его. Мориске за рукав удерживал Льва, что побледнел и казалось, свалится в обморок быстрее, чем Кенма.

— Куроо, давай его в медпункт, — ух ты, Яку, а Куроо не догадался. Он шикнул и осторожно взял Кенму под колени. Козуме отчаянно сопротивлялся своему сознанию, что пыталось ускользнуть от него. Больно было ужасно, но Куроо тёплый, Куроо защищает и что-то говорит. «Что он говорит? Не слышу. Эй, прекрати шуметь в голове, я хочу послушать! Нос-то как болит. Надо сказать, что все в порядке. Точно.»

— Ку… все в по… — Кенму сейчас стошнит. Он было дернулся в сторону, но Тетсуро ему голову запрокинул и рот зажал. Что, совсем не брезгливый? А если Кенму всё-таки стошнит?

— Так, я его понёс, — до Кенмы донёсся грубый, серьёзный голос Куроо. Козуме знал, у Куроо сейчас складочка между бровей. Надо посмотреть и разгладить её. Второй глаз совсем не хотел открываться, а жгущие глаза слёзы вытекали из-под века.

— Лев, с тобой потом разберусь, — смотри, Куроо, не перестарайся, а то и этого придётся в медпункт тащить.

Куроо бережно поднял Кенму на руки и понёс. Тренера сегодня не было, а значит, могилу Льву рыть не надо. Но Куроо выроет и эту шпалу туда запихает.  
Блять, ну смотреть же надо, куда бьёшь.

— Кенма, слышишь? Хоть кивни, — Козуме головой дёрнул, да зря. Комок подкатил к горлу, и Кенма поскорее, слабыми от головокружения руками, оттолкнулся от Куроо, потому что сдерживаться больше не мог. Но Тетсуро упёртый, ему-то всё равно, запачкает ли Кенма его одежду, главное чтоб ему хуже не было. Кенму всё-таки стошнило. На Куроо, но тот и ухом не повёл. В медпункте их встретили со славой, почестью и обезболивающим. Ах да, и противным нашатырём.

— Ох, вот убьётесь вы совсем на этих тренировках. Ну, ты посмотри на него, — медсестра укоризненно посмотрела на Куроо. — Бедный мальчик пострадал. Кенма, открывай глазки.  
У Кенмы один глаз был приоткрыт, когда его несли, но всё равно всё было расплывчато, поэтому он и его закрыл. Сейчас в нос тыкали нашатырём, и он, лишь бы эту гадость подальше убрали, открыл глаза.

Кенма вдруг подумал, что никогда не видел Куроо таким. Как Тетсуро вообще мог выражать своим видом и непомерную злость, и огромное волнение одновременно? Кенма не хотел бы, чтобы Куроо злился вот так на него. Майку с Козуме стянули, всё равно вся перепачканная. А Куроо так и стоял в испачканной. Глупый Тетсуро. Дурак. Тёплый.

— Оставляю его здесь, естественно.

Медсестра что-то там Кенме дала, он вообще не вникал, ему бы подольше посмотреть на такого Куроо. Глаза вдруг опять начали закрываться, и Кенма, правда, хотел им сопротивлялся, но ещё больше он хотел спать. Точно, всю ночь же сегодня в PSP проиграл.

— Лучше его беречь надо. А то смотри, что случается.

Какой-то очень отдалённый голос медсестры донёсся до него и уже совсем неразборчивый ответ Куроо, и Козуме сдался сну.

Что ему снилось, Кенма не помнит. Проснувшись от того, что волосы щекотали глаза, Кенма тихонько убрал их рукой. Слабость уже почти не ощущалась, да и голова не кружилась. Кенма чуть приоткрыл глаза и обнаружил у себя на носу бинт с пластырем. Козуме перепугался. Не сломал же ему нос Лев?

Переведя глаза ниже, Кенма обнаружил Тетсуро в своей школьной форме, который преспокойно спал у Кенмы на коленях. Видимо сходил, переоделся, да и Льва, наверное, отругал.

Когда Тетсуро спит, он нравится Кенме больше. Не шумит, не дёргает, просто лежит рядом. Такой тихий, спокойный, очень тёплый. Родной. Куроо вообще не может не нравится.  
Кенма сел и провел рукой по волосам Куроо. Чуть жёсткие от укладки пряди скользили между пальцев.

— А? Кенма? — Куроо потёр глаза и взял Кенму за запястье, когда тот дёрнул руку от волос друга. — Проснулся уже. Как ты?

— Порядок, — голос тихий, хриплый. Пить что-то захотелось.

— О. Вот вода, — Тетсуро открыл бутылку воды и подал другу.

— Спасибо, — «я тебя обожаю, Тетсуро».

— Если всё хорошо, пойдём домой.

Кенма допил воду и сел. Тетсуро потянул его за руку и поднял.

— Сам могу. А, стой, Куроо, пластырь.

Кенма засмущался. Идти вот с этим на лице по улице слишком стыдно. Да и мама сильно заволнуется.

— Хм. Ну, давай снимем. Медсестра сказала, что удар вскользь пришёлся, — Кенма вдруг вспомнил про Льва.

— Когда похороны?

Тетсуро, аккуратно отлепляющий пластырь с носа Кенмы, приостановился, с интересом смотря на друга. Потом понял, о чём говорил Кенма.

— Похороны Льва в четверг. Ты не идёшь.

— Значит, освобождаешь меня от тренировки в четверг.

— Ну да, траур, всё такое. А вообще, как бы твои похороны устраивать не пришлось, ты посмотри, какой бледный.

Тетсуро уже отлепил пластырь и потряс руку Козуме в воздухе.

— Отвянь. Лучше скажи, синяк есть? — Тетсуро оценивающе посмотрел на друга.

— Не-а.

Куроо приоткрыл дверь и пропустил вперёд Кенму. Он прикрыл дверь медкабинета, видимо медсестра куда-то отлучилась, а Куроо уже «похитил» Кенму.

Кенма был в своей школьной рубашке, — уж не Куроо ли его одел? — но в спортивных шортах, поэтому ему пришлось вернуться в медкабинет, чтобы он переоделся в вещи, которые Куроо принёс из раздевалки. Тетсуро выходить из кабинета отказывался, мол, свалишься ещё, а так я тебя поймаю.

Домой они пошли пешком. Куроо нёс и свою, и сумку Кенмы, весело болтая обо всём. Парни договорились вдвоём идти к Кенме.

— Мороженое хочешь? — Куроо остановился у ларька. Кенма перевёл взгляд с дороги на него, потом на ларёк.

— Разве в траур можно мороженое? — Тетсуро забавно улыбнулся на шутку Кенмы.

— Тебе можно. Шоколадное? — Куроо спросил просто для галочки, он и так знал, что шоколадное, и уже достал деньги. Кенма вообще-то сам хотел заплатить, но его сумка была у Куроо, а сражаться с ним за неё было слишком лень. Он и так, разморенный после сна, постоянно зевал.

Получив своё мороженное, Кенма на пробу лизнул и зажмурил глаза. Вкусно.  
Вдруг Куроо взял его за руку и поднёс мороженное Кенмы к своему лицу.

— Поделишься? — себе Куроо ничего не купил. Одна мысль о том, чтобы есть с Куроо одно мороженное, заставляла Кенму краснеть. Это же обмен микробами. Прямо как поцелуй.  
Кенма зажмурился и дёрнул руку.

— Купи себе тоже, — Куроо заметил, как друг покраснел, и ехидно ухмыльнулся.

— Вообще-то я его тебе купил.

— Ну и забирай насовсем, — Кенма отвернулся.

— Ладно, я не особо то и хочу. Надо же ребёнка чем-то баловать, — Тетсуро погладил Кенму по голове. Тот уставился на него большими глазами. Мало того, что его ребёнком называли, так ещё и пожалели.

— Куро, — Кенма был возмущён.

— Ну, всё. Всё, говорю. Больше не буду. Ешь своё мороженное и пошли. Темнеет уже. — Тетсуро, довольный донельзя, улыбался. Кенма рассеяно подумал, что если Куроо будет вот так улыбаться, то не стемнеет никогда.

Кенма лизнул мороженное ещё раз и пошёл за другом.

***

— Эй, мелкий, из волейбольного клуба, — Кенма съёжился. Чёрт, кажется, это к нему обращаются. Куроо рядом не было, его задержали в школе, поэтому Козуме шёл домой один. Кенма обернулся и увидел двоих баскетболистов, направляющихся к нему. Высоченные. Первой мыслью было сбежать, но Кенма знал, что он с бегом не дружит. Да и может они и вовсе не хотят его обидеть. — Да, ты!

— Знаешь, у нас есть разговор к тебе, — нет, они вовсе не похожи на тех, кто не хочет обидеть. Да и говорят злобно.

— А почему молчишь? Знаешь, со старшими здороваться надо, — Кенма всей душой ненавидел эти разделения на «семпай» и «кохай». А молчал, потому что страшно.

— Никакого уважения. Вашему волейбольному клубу всё внимание уделяется. И девчонки вечно тянутся к вашему капитану, — высокий брюнет скривил лицо. — Мы, знаешь ли, ничем не хуже. Так почему же вы забираете всё внимание к себе? — парень навис над Кенмой. Плохо. Очень плохо. Где же Куроо? Они что, его убьют? Нет, не могут.

— Чё молчишь, придурок? — баскетболист вышел из себя и толкнул Кенму в грудь. Козуме начал падать и зажмурился. Крепких и надёжных рук Куроо, которые бы поймали его не было. Куроо не примчался к нему с края света, чтобы защитить его. Но, он же клялся. 

Кенма ударился спиной об асфальт и счесал локоть. Он зашипел и поднял взгляд. Баскетболист надвигался, тот, что стоял сзади, разминал кулаки. Нет, они же не изобьют его? Тот, что говорил с Кенмой, поднял его за ворот рубашки. И заехал ему кулаком по скуле.

— Бесит, что таким слабакам, достаётся внимание.

Козуме всхлипнул. От удара слёзы потекли из глаз, он весь сжался и снова рухнул на асфальт.

— Эй, вы чего тут творите? — какой-то старик вышел из ларька, что стоял рядом.

— Чёрт, пошли, не хватало ещё нагоняй получить, — брюнет, который намеревался ударить Кенму ещё раз, отпустил его ворот и метнулся в сторону. Его товарищ побежал за ним.

— Парень, ты в порядке? — старик подошёл к Козуме. Кенма перевёл на него взгляд и чуть расслабился. Значит, бить больше не будут. Козуме тихонько кивнул и, опираясь на руку старика, встал. Поспешно вытер слёзы. Не хватало ещё плакать как девчонка. Козуме поднял упавшую сумку и, поблагодарив старика, побрёл домой. Главное, ещё раз не попасться этим страшным «семпаям».

Дома Кенма обнаружил разодранный локоть и стёсанную с правой щеки кожу. Прямо на скуле красовалась покрасневшая рана. Дома матери не было, чтобы она помогла обработать рану, поэтому Кенма со вздохом не то бренности, не то облегчения полез на полку за аптечкой. Только достал её, и вот уже стук в дверь. Куроо, наверное.  
Кенма приложил руку к щеке и пошёл открывать.

Куроо был растрёпанный, радостный и запыхавшийся. Видимо бежал. Вот только от его радости не осталось и следа, стоило Кенме опустить руку.

— Это откуда? — сухо спросил Куроо, проходя в дом и хватая Кенму за плечи.

— Да так. Ну знаешь, баскетболисты вдруг пристали и я… Не смог убежать, — Кенма рассеяно переводил взгляд куда угодно, только не на Куроо. — Да и ответить им я тоже не смог.

— Надо обработать, — на кухне Куроо обнаружил аптечку, которую Кенма уже успел достать, и усадил Кенму на стол, чтобы тот был почти одного с ним роста.

— Да как они вообще посмели, — о, Куроо пылал праведным гневом. Он приложил ватку, смоченную перекисью, к ране, и Кенма зашипел. Тетсуро заботливо подул ему на ранку.

— За что они тебя так?

— Говорили что-то про то, что нам достаётся всё внимание. И что-то про девчонок, — Куроо вздохнул.

— Придурки. Ты только скажи мне, кто они, и я им…

— Не надо, — Кенма чуть отвернул голову. — А то ещё больше проблем будет.

Куроо ещё раз вздохнул и максимально аккуратно приложил ватку к скуле.

— Чего они ко мне-то пристали? Я похож на того, к кому проявляют внимание девчонки? — Кенма поёрзал и подал Куроо локоть, чтобы он и его обработал. Куроо внимательно посмотрел на Кенму и солнечно улыбнулся, хотя и хмурился, увидев содранный локоть. Значит, Кенму ещё и на асфальт бросили.

— Да ты мечта всех девчонок, Кен, — Куроо ласково подул на ранку.

— Нет, Куро, это ты мечта всех девчонок, — Кенма ярко выделил слово «ты».

— Завидовать будешь? — Куроо вмиг посерьёзнел. Ещё не хватало, чтобы его друг считал себя обделённым.

— Нет, ну ты же знаешь, я не очень люблю внимание, да и вообще плохо схожусь с людьми. Просто… — Кенма вздохнул. — Ну, не хочется делить тебя с ними.

Куроо в удивлении отпрянул и втянул воздух со свистом. Он с шоком и интересом уставился на Кенму. Козуме понял, что сказал, и весь пошёл красными пятнами, от волос до шеи.

— Нет, ты… Погоди… Ты не правильно понял. Я имею ввиду, — Кенма опустил голову, чтобы не видеть удивлённое лицо Куроо. — Ну, ты влюбишься в одну из них и уйдёшь, а я опять один останусь.

— Кенма, — Куроо отложил ватку, приподнял голову Козуме и вкрадчиво посмотрел. — Я же говорил, что не уйду. Даже если влюблюсь в девчонку, ты все равно останешься моим другом. И я всегда буду с тобой, понял?

— Сегодня не был, — вдруг выдал Кенма. Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало осуждающе или как обида.

Тетсуро отпустил его подбородок. Чуть посмотрел в глаза. Кенма уже хотел извиниться, но Куроо потянул его на себя и обнял.

— Прости-прости-прости-прости, Кенма. Я не хотел. Я, правда, бежал так быстро, как только мог. Прости, что опоздал.

— Куро, заткнись, — Кенма уложил подбородок на плече Тетсуро. — Я не злюсь. Просто испугался.

— Прости.

— Молчи.

Тетсуро отпрянул. Он виновато посмотрел на Кенму и закусил губу. Убрал прядь волос Козуме, которая лезла в ранку. Взял другую ватку, намочил и продолжил обрабатывать локоть.

— Хотя знаешь, Куроо, я, конечно, не обижаюсь, но я тебя прощу, если приготовишь яблочный пирог.

Тетсуро застыл, посмотрел на Кенму секунду и счастливо улыбнулся. Козуме сам в ответ улыбнулся. Куроо такой домашний и его улыбка как солнце. Кажется, даже лечит любую боль.

— Ах ты, жук. Ладно. Только поможешь.

Кенма кивнул и убрал баночку перекиси в аптечку.  
В холодильнике лежали спелые, красные яблоки.  
Кенма очень любит яблочные пироги.  
И возможно, Куроо он тоже любит.

***

Кенма вдруг понял, что попал, когда они с Куроо играли в приставку дома у Тетсуро. Капитан Некомы, увлечённый глупой игрой, не сразу обратил внимание на то, что игрок Кенмы не двигается.

— Кенма, блин! Помоги что ли! — Куроо остервенело жал кнопки джойстика, отчаянно круша зомби, что рвались прямо на него, при этом ещё отбивая тех, что лезли к Козуме.

А Кенма пялился на Куроо. Такой напряжённый, увлечённый, азартный Куроо ему нравился. Даже не так, любой Тетсуро ему нравился. Сейчас Куроо играл за двоих, защищал игрока Кенмы всеми силами и все найденные аптечки отдавал ему. Такой маленький привычный жест вдруг выбил связующего из колеи и заставил задуматься. Тетсуро всегда был рядом, всегда так делал. Но что не так?

Кенма не понял, когда именно он привык к вечным касаниям Куроо, к этим горячим рукам, что трогали его, к громкому, активному голосу, постоянно о чём-то говорящему. Куроо всегда был рядом, он активничал, от него шла энергия, как от солнца. Горячий и энергичный, он всегда тянул Кенму за собой. Козуме не знал, зачем. Он никогда особо не интересовался тем, чем интересовался Куроо, всегда слушал его в пол уха и вечно втыкал в PSP. Но Тетсуро продолжал виться вокруг него, искать его внимания, заботиться о нём. И при этом не получал ничего от Кенмы взамен.

— Кенма, эй ты чего? — Кенма в экстренном порядке перевёл взгляд на вид за окном. Дерево, которое он сотни раз видел, показалось интересным. — Кенмаааа! Игра же идёт!  
Куроо подчистую слил катку. Одному играть сложно, а Кенма не шевелился. Тетсуро отложил джойстик и развернулся всем корпусом к Кенме, подползая к нему на коленках. 

— Всё нормально?

— Джойстик заел, — невпопад выдал Кенма, продолжая пялиться в окно.

Кенма вдруг подумал, что никогда не уделял Куроо должного внимания, а сейчас сам желает чтобы Куроо касался его, чтобы просил внимания, чтобы его надёжный и верный Куроо всегда был рядом.

Он хочет Куроо себе и только себе. Никаким девчонкам, про которых говорили те страшные баскетболисты, никому другому. Это эгоистичное чувство собственничества покоилось в Кенме уже давно. Он не заметил когда, но заметил, как сильно оно разрослось.  
Кенму посетила мысль, что это совсем не те чувства, что должны испытывать лучшие друзья. Нет, друзья не должны отчаянно хотеть коснутся этих горячих рук. Нет, нет и нет. Он же клялся Куроо, что всегда будет его лучшим другом, так что же он сейчас делает? Ни в коем случае нельзя думать об этом!

Кенма замотал головой, и Куроо, который протянул руку к его лицу, отпрянул.

— Кенма, всё хорошо? Что-то случилось? Скажи мне, — Тетсуро был взволнован. Его друг вдруг погрузился в мысли, застыл, а потом на его лице отразился такой испуг, что Куроо сам подпрыгнул.

Кенма дёрнулся от голоса Куроо как ужаленный. «Нет, нет, ну почему ты даже сейчас такой? Прекрати постоянно лезть, проявлять внимание! Я же не просил, я же ничего не делал! Пожалуйста, прекрати, я же не заслужил».

Кенма поднял взгляд на Куроо и, только когда увидел замешательство на лице друга, вдруг почувствовал влагу на глазах. Он всё это время был в шаге от того, чтобы зарыдать. Какой позор. Мало того, что нарушил клятву, так ещё и рыдать собрался как девчонка. Но ведь если не рассказывать Куроо, то и не считается за нарушение клятвы?

Тетсуро, увидев блеснувшие на глазах друга слёзы, запаниковал.

— Кен… Боже, да что такое-то? Я что-то не то сделал? Кенма, я не понимаю! — Куроо схватил Козуме за руку, но тот её остервенело выдернул.

— Молчи… — совсем тихо и хрипло получилось. — Замолчи, Куроо! Прекрати! Хватит, ясно? Я прошу тебя, перестань лезть ко мне. Я же не прошу, я же даже не проявляю интереса, тогда почему? Почему ты продолжаешь виться вокруг меня, проявлять внимание? — Кенма подскочил и встал на коленях. Предательские стыдливые слёзы скатились по щекам. Его вдруг поразило такое отчаяние, что он вспылил. Он не знал, на что злился и зачем, но горячие слёзы сбивали все мысли в кучу, хотелось просто лечь и закричать. Кенма ужасно запутался.

Куроо напротив него застыл. И поник. Грустно хмыкнул и чуть отвернул голову.

— А, значит, в этом дело, — голос Куроо был таким грустным и укоряющим, что Кенма тоже застыл. Неужели понял? — Так я и правда тебе надоел. Знал же, что рано или поздно со своей навязчивостью всё испорчу. Прости, я… — Куроо говорил так, словно давно ждал этого. Будто бы то, чего он так боялся, вот пришло за ним, а он всё ещё не может ничего сделать.

Кенма не дал ему договорить, дёрнулся вперёд и слабыми руками схватил его за ворот рубашки. Весь раскрасневшийся, плачущий, он притянул лицо Куроо к своему. Тетсуро застыл в предвкушении.

— Да что ты понял? — Кенма был зол то ли на себя, то ли на Куроо. Козуме впервые так открыто злился и вообще проявлял по отношению к Куроо силу. Он не знал, что делать. Хотелось махать руками и кричать как Шое. Просто Кенма устал ничего не делать, а сейчас не понимал, что же от него ждёт судьба. Поэтому впервые действовал, не опираясь на мысли. — Ни черта ты не понял. Я совсем не заслужил твоего внимания! — Куроо сглотнул и вскинул брови. Не таких слов он ждал. — Я ничего не делал, а ты всё равно продолжал дружить со мной. И вот даже сейчас я умудрился испортить всё это, — голос Кенмы сошел на нет. Он опустил голову к груди Тетсуро. Ткнулся макушкой куда-то ему в ключицы. Смотреть в глаза Куроо было страшно и стыдно. — Я снова все испортил. Даже клятву сдержать не смог.

Кенма горько всхлипнул и закусил губу. Какой позор. Куроо, ошеломлённый, не двигался. Совсем сбитый с толку, Тетсуро также не понимал, что делать.

— Кен… — он уже и забыл, что хотел сказать, всё равно Кенма его перебил.

— Я не хочу быть твоим другом, — как гром среди ясного неба, хриплые слова Кенмы разрезали комнату. Он затих. Молчание затянулось. Куроо опустил руку, которой намеревался приобнять Кенму. Его плечи вздрогнули и опустились. Он зажмурился и закусил губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Чёрт, неужели всё так, как он понял? Не может всё сейчас вот так кончится, он же столько лет дружил с Кенмой. Где он ошибся?

— Понимаешь, нет? — Кенма посильнее сжал футболку «друга» не слушающимися руками. — Я больше не могу быть твоим другом. Я кажется… Нет. Я чувствую к тебе то, что не должны чувствовать друзья.

Куроо, пропускавший всё мимо ушей, распахнул глаза. Он был поражён. Кенма не чувствовал к нему отвращения? Кенма не устал от него? Но что тогда?

— Я позорно нарушил клятву, влюбившись в тебя, — Кенма громко всхлипнул и продолжил ронять слёзы на колени Куроо. Слабые руки отпустили майку «друга» и безвольно повисли. Кенма отстранился и, не поднимая головы, отсел.

Куроо молчал. Он просто смотрел на Кенму и не мог понять, что происходит. Кенма сказал… Что? Тетсуро сглотнул. Он потянул руку к Кенме и положил её ему на голову, почувствовав, как ощутимо она вздрогнула, и сам Кенма сжался. Тетсуро аккуратно потянул Кенму и приподнял его голову. Такой растерянный, разбитый, его маленький испуганный Кенма, сидел перед ним и лил слёзы. Что сказать, Куроо не знал. Ситуация походила на те, что были в книжках, которые однажды притащил Лев, сперев у сестры, от которых Такетора заливался слезами, а Яку нещадно краснел. Полагаться на подобные книжки сейчас было глупо, но в них всё было хорошо, ведь так? Просто потянуться вперёд, поцеловать. А дальше?

— Кен… Кенма, — Куроо откашлялся. Козуме проглотил скатившуюся к губам слезу. — Я не злюсь.

Куроо по привычке мягко погладил Кенму по голове. Пушистые волосы запутались между пальцев.

— Ничего же страшного не произошло, ведь так? — Куроо нервно хмыкнул. Он совсем запутался, но он точно не хотел напугать Кенму или обидеть.

Отвиснувшая игра вдруг громко выдала «Game over», заставив обоих вздрогнуть. Куроо резко пнул джойстик и в одно мгновение выключил телек, на котором они играли.

— Чёрт. Ладно, Кенма, — Тетсуро развернулся обратно к «другу». Кенма медленно проследил за ним пустым взглядом и выглядел таким грустным, что Куроо захотелось его обнять. Но такие действия могут сильно напугать Кенму. — Просто давай ты успокоишься и мы, ну, поговорим? — прозвучало как вопрос, да и Куроо не мастер разговоров. Кенма засуетился и замотал головой.

— Не-нет, я не буду снова это повторять. Не надо, пожалуйста, давай я просто уйду, — Козуме попытался подняться, но рука Куроо на голове остановила его.

— Ну уж нет, я уже говорил, я тебя никуда не отпущу. Не хочешь говорить, ну и ладно, будем разбираться по-другому, — Тетсуро притянул к себе Кенму максимально близко, при этом протяжно выдохнув, и поцеловал. Куроо сейчас ставил на свою удачу. Будет плохо, если Кенма разозлится или испугается, но по-другому Кенма тоже не хочет, поэтому придётся действовать так, как может только Куроо.

Козуме застыл. Слеза скатилась прямо к сомкнутым губам, и Кенма почувствовал солёный вкус. Куроо тоже. Чуть шершавые губы Куроо касались сухих — на самом деле чуть влажных от слёз — губ Кенмы. Козуме целоваться не умел, да и никогда не пробовал, а вот Куроо однажды имел подружку, старше его на год, которая очень любила эксперименты. Но спешить с языками Тетсуро не стал, он и так покрылся румянцем и напряженно смотрел в глаза на против.

Кенма пока немного сообразил, что происходит. Он не знает, успокаивает его так Куроо или что ещё, но воздуха перестало хватать, а «мозг» как известно без «воздуха» не может. Кенма без Куроо тоже.

Тетсуро отстранился, ниточка слюны, протянутая между разгорячёнными губами двух лучших друзей, разорвалась. Куроо подумал, что так же разорвались его нервы. Кенма не думал.

Капитан Некомы титаническими усилиями отвел взгляд от розовых блестящих губ своего связующего и отстранился. Он глубоко вдохнул и ещё глубже выдохнул.

— Ты… как? — вопрос тупой, непонятный, но Кенма всё равно отвечать не собирался. Тетсуро заерзал, хотел протянуть руку, но одернул. — Ты, это, главное не паникуй, ладно? Щас во всем разберёмся.

— Ты зачем? — всё, что тихонько выдал Кенма и продолжил сидеть, поражённо смотря на Куроо. Тетсуро сам хочет знать ответ.

— Да я это, тут решил, — Куроо схватился руками за голову и ещё раз пнул джойстик. — Блин, прости-прости, не пугайся только, я не хотел тебя обидеть. А-а, да что ж такое, чё я всё порчу-то? — Куроо поднял виновато-растерянный взгляд на Кенму. Тот почему-то ответил тем же. — Кенма, я это, просто подумал… Просто захотел, короче.

Куроо забил на всё, убрал руки от головы и разогнулся. Просто сказал как есть, правду.  
— Вот просто захотел тебя поцеловать, — Кенма напротив него дёрнулся. — Прости?  
То ли вопрос, то ли утверждение, Куроо сам не понял.

— Куро. Я тоже, — всё, что сказал Кенма. Он посмотрел на Куроо и вдруг расслабился. Ну, самое страшное произошло, Куроо вроде не злится и кажется был не против.

— Ась? — Тетсуро завис.

— Я тоже хотел, ну… это сделать, ты понял, — Кенма чуть замялся и обнял себя за плечи.  
Молчание затянулось, Козуме снова смотрел в окно. Куроо закопошился, подмял ноги под себя и приблизился к Кенме.

— Я правильно понял, — Тетсуро ждал, когда друг повернёт голову, — ты в меня влюбился?  
Кенма вздрогнул и сглотнул, неосознанно кивнув.

— Потому что я в тебя по уши влип, и, если я сейчас ошибся, нам нужно будет что-то придумать с тем, что я снова хочу тебя поцеловать, — Кенма резко повернул голову на Куроо, а тот сидел впритык. Их губы чуть столкнулись. — Не ответишь сейчас ничего, я ж поцелую, знай.

Губы Кенмы вздрогнули. Он вдруг ощутил какое-то спокойствие и предвкушение. Точно такое же как в матчах, когда он отдает последний пас Куроо и точно знает, что мяч достигнет пола на стороне противника.

— Давай, — Кенма сказал это прямо в губы Куроо. Тому дважды повторять не надо.  
Второй поцелуй вышел глубже. Тетсуро ловко обошёл преграду в виде сомкнутых губ и провёл языком по зубам Кенмы. От новый ощущений голову вело, и Кенма, разгорячённый и податливый, быстро поддавался Куроо. Руки Тетсуро уже метнулись к талии Козуме и крепко удерживали его. Грудь Кенмы упиралась прямо в грудь Куроо, и их дыхание синхронизировалось. Горячий язык Куроо творил странные вещи, Кенма по привычке, почувствовав что-то во рту, среагировал языком, приятно удивив Куроо отдачей на поцелуй. Даже в голове это слово было сложно произносить.

Закончилось как-то быстро, дыхание в миг сбилось, но крепкие и надёжные руки Куроо всё ещё держали рядом.

Отдышавшись, Куроо отстранился и вновь втянул воздух со свистом.

— Если останешься у меня на ночь, сможешь доиграть в эту игру.

Кенма красный от духоты, покраснел ещё сильнее. Куроо тоже.


	2. 2

— И вот, Бо, со спущенными с одной ноги штанами, выскакивает из раздевалки и сбивает новую преподшу. Она, кстати, молоденькая. Ну и она такой визг подняла, Бокуто главное тоже как заорёт. Они лежат орут, а я чуть от смеха не помер. Даже видео снял, приеду — покажу, — Кенма вполуха слушал болтовню Куроо в трубке. Тетсуро энергично повествовал Кенме о своих буднях в универе. Сам Козуме, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, пытался открыть бутылку молока.

— Эй, ты там слушаешь? — Тетсуро, на всякий пожарный, даже проверил, не оборвалась ли снова связь. Он сейчас ехал на поезде домой к Кенме, поэтому перебои часто случались, но он упорно снова и снова набирал своего парня.

— Слушаю. Вам, как я понимаю, потом влетело? — Кенма открыл холодильник и поставил бутылку обратно, так и не сумев открыть её. Ну и ладно, не так уж сильно он хотел молоко.

— Ага, нас с Бо оставили убирать аудиторию и писать извинение этой преподавательнице. Ах, я аж мозоль натёр, — Куроо простонал в трубку.

— Заслужил, — коротко бросил Козуме.

— Никакого сострадания, — нарочно драматично протянул Тетсуро. — Эй, как насчёт того, чтобы я заскочил в магаз и купил нам по мороженному? — Куроо потянулся к карману, чтобы проверить, остались у него ещё деньги или нет.

— Тебе совсем не по пути в магазин. От станции до моего дома добраться быстрее. Чтобы заскочить за мороженным, тебе придётся сделать крюк на автобусе и только потом приехать ко мне, — Кенма уселся на диван и накрыл ноги пледом. PSP, лежащая в режиме ожидания, засветилась.

— Для тебя мне не жалко потратить своё время, — Куроо нахально ухмыльнулся, Кенма почувствовал это через телефон.

— А ещё ты недавно отболел, тебе нельзя мороженное, — Кенма мягко улыбнулся. Опять Куроо неведомы никакие запреты.

— Ты мне мамочка или парень? — хоть Куроо и сказал это с вызовом, но его щёки покрылись лёгким румянцем. Кенма выдохнул и поблагодарил бога за то, что Тетсуро не рядом, иначе бы тот увидел его смущение. Хотя он скорее всего почувствовал.

Да, они встречаются уже давно, но оба до сих пор смущаются и тушуются. Хотя, когда дело доходит до серьёзного, вроде глубоких поцелуев и разврата, оба смелеют и Кенма, почувствовав свободу, даже немного раскрепощается. Правда, после всего снова нещадно краснеет, но терпит. Потому что он готов выдержать любое смущение, лишь бы лежать под рукой Куроо и чувствовать спиной его разгорячённый живот. И тихо вздымающуюся грудь.

— Ладно, скоро буду, — Тетсуро посмотрел в окно и оценил обстановку. — А в магазин всё равно зайду.

— Давай.

Кенма сбросил первый. Куроо всегда до последнего ждёт и не сбрасывает. Говорит, что просто не может, хочет круглые сутки болтать с Кенмой и не прерываться. Конечно, хотелось бы и в живую, но Тетсуро уже учится в универе, а Кенма заканчивает третий год в старшей школе.

После ухода Куроо там много изменилось. Капитаном назначили Кенму, как бы он не упирался. Конечно, в капитанстве ему никогда не сравниться с Куроо, и все это прекрасно понимают. Но никто и не ждёт от него, что он будет как Тетсуро. Кенма должен быть Кенмой. А когда Козуме захандрил, потому что Куроо уехал, вся команда в срочном порядке скооперировалась в группу поддержки для капитана. Да и всех членов Некомы прекрасно устраивал такой капитан. Главное, надёжный, даже если и немного ленивый и неразговорчивый. А ещё Лев как-то прознал, — на самом деле ему Яку сказал, — что Куроо и Кенма встречаются, и вся команда, хитро улыбаясь, кидала на Кенму недвусмысленные взгляды каждый раз, когда Козуме проверял телефон и мягко улыбался на очередной бессмысленный спам от Куроо.

Как только Тетсуро уехал, Кенма остро почувствовал, как тоскует. Ему было тяжело. Он всё время был рядом с Куроо. Вернее, это Тетсуро всегда был рядом, поддерживал его, был опорой. А когда опору резко выбили из-под ног, Кенма почувствовал, как падает. Вспоминал, как Куроо клялся всегда быть рядом, и чувствовал, что вот-вот сердце разобьётся. Но мягкий голос Тетсуро в трубке, его вечные тупые фотографии, которые он отсылает Козуме, и звонки по видеосвязи спасали. А Кенма с облегчением вздыхал и посылал в ответ мем с котиком.

Козуме больше думал, чем играл в PSP. Заторможено смотрел в окно, зевал и ждал Куроо. Бывший капитан Некомы постучал в двери дома Козуме аккурат через полчаса с того момента, как Кенма сбросил. Когда Кенма открыл двери, то встретил его вовсе не Куроо, а до неприличного пышный букет цветов. Цветы Тетсуро видимо где-то по дороге сорвал.

— Ты глупый? — отодвигая букет и смотря в наглое лицо Куроо, спросил Козуме.

— Не нравится? — Тетсуро потряс букетом в воздухе и прошёл в дом.

— Ты в курсе, что срывать цветы с клумб запрещено? — Кенма скептически оглядел цветы.

— Ну, прости-прости. Увидел их и сразу подумал о тебе, — Куроо разулся, уложил цветы на тумбочку и потянулся с объятиями к Кенме.

— Зачем так много-то? — на объятия Кенма ответил и ткнулся носом в свитер своего парня. Пахло так по-домашнему. Куроо и немного цветами.

— Чтобы показать всю-ю-ю мою любовь к тебе, — Тетсуро аккуратно сжал Кенму и покружил.

Козуме хмыкнул.

— Ты тупой.

И обнял Куроо посильнее.

Играть всю ночь в приставку Куроо не разрешил, мол, ты же капитан, а у вас завтра тренировка, так что отдыхай. Зато он всё-таки открыл Кенме бутылку молока, и они вместе немного посмотрели фильм. Немного пообнимались. Немного поцеловались. А ещё он всё же показал Кенме дурацкое видео с Бокуто.  
И легли спать.

А на утро, когда Кенма проснулся, Куроо уже уехал на учёбу, закрыв дверь своим ключом. Кенма раскинулся на кровати, идти куда-то ему совсем не хотелось.  
А в холодильнике стояла чуть приоткрытая Куроо бутылка молока.

***

Кенма никак не мог уснуть. Он честно пытался, даже приставку отложил, правда, потом снова её взял, потому что сна ну вообще ни в одном глазу. Он тихонько нажимал на кнопки.

Тук.

Тук-тук.

Козуме вздрогнул. В окно явно прилетело что-то и стукнулось об стекло. Кенма погасил приставку. Стук раздался снова. Вставать было страшно, но Козуме взял себя в руки, замотался в одеяло и аккуратно ступил босыми ногами на пол. Он выглянул в окно. И облегчённо выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.

Под окном стоял Куроо, старательно метая камушки в него.

— Куро! — Кенма открыл окно и злостно прошипел. — Ты напугал меня!

— Прости, котик! — Куроо развел руками. — Я знал, что ты не спишь.

— У тебя есть телефон! — Кенма и правда рассердился на своего парня. Нет, ну это додуматься надо, посреди ночи кидать камни в окно.

— Я должен был кинуть его? — Кенма завис и уставился на Тетсуро. Тот посмотрел в ответ. Козуме выдохнул и наклонил голову.

— Нет, ты должен был просто позвонить, — Куроо прыснул. — Хорош ржать, заходи давай.  
— Через окно? — Тетсуро подошел к нему ближе.

— Нет! Дверь, Куро. У меня есть дверь.

— Ну вот, опять всю романтику портишь, — Кенма закрыл окно и, всё ещё завернутый в одеяло, шлёпая босыми ногами, побежал на первый этаж, чтобы открыть дверь своему парню. Главное, не шуметь и не будить родителей.

— Привет, — Куроо нагло ухмыльнулся и помахал рукой. Кенма, растрёпанный и похожий на большую зефирку, затащил его в дом.

— Ты… — Кенма не договорил, Тетсуро перебил его.

— Тупой, я знаю, — Куроо наклонился к Кенме. — Но я ужасно соскучился. И вот бежал к тебе посреди ночи, чтобы сказать, как сильно люблю тебя, — он порывисто обнял Кенму. Козуме задохнулся и не смог ничего выговорить.

— Куро, я тоже тебя люблю, — Кенма вытащил руки из-под одеяла и обвил ими холодного Куроо. Одеяло упало на пол.

— Пойдём поспим? Я устал и замёрз, но всё ещё без ума от тебя, — Тетсуро ласково тёрся щекой о волосы Кенмы.

— Про нехватку ума это ты прав. Пошли, я тебя погрею.

Козуме отстранился, поднял одеяло и повёл Куроо за руку наверх, в свою комнату. Тетсуро переплёл их пальцы.

Кенма завёл его в комнату и тихонько закрыл дверь.

— Ложись, — Тетсуро стянул свитер и штаны и остался в одной майке. Потом оценил вид Кенмы. И довольно хмыкнул, заметив что Козуме, оказывается, спит в его старой майке.  
Оба улеглись на кровать, укрывшись тёплым одеялом. Куроо сгрёб Кенму в объятия. Кенма ткнулся ему носом в ключицу. Он обвил ногами стопы Куроо, чтобы погреть его. Тетсуро чмокнул его в макушку и засопел.

Кенма всё ещё не мог уснуть. Он смотрел на Куроо, такого спокойного, домашнего и знал, что уже с утра он снова будет лежать в кровати один. Козуме так изголодался по своему парню, что даже сейчас ему его мало. Так хотелось обнять Куроо и никогда не отпускать.  
Кенма потянул руки вверх и обвил ими шею Куроо. Чуть приподнялся и положил щеку на щеку Тетсуро. Тот во сне почувствовал копошение рядом и приоткрыл глаза.

— Кен? Ты чего? — Тетсуро вяло погладил Козуме по спине.

— Я ненавижу то, что с утра тебе снова нужно уходить от меня, — Кенма сильнее вжался в Куроо, больно сжимая его волосы. Тетсуро забеспокоился.

— Эй, котик, ну чего ты? Я же всегда возвращаюсь к тебе, — Тетсуро перевернулся, и Кенма оказался лежащим сверху на нём.

— Ты всегда уходишь, я просто хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. Я ненавижу перемены. Хочу, чтобы мы всегда были рядом и тебе не нужно было учиться. Не хочу тебя куда-то отпускать, — Кенма всхлипнул и пальцами смял футболку Тетсуро.

— Котик, но, если бы не перемены, мы бы с тобой не начали встречаться, — Куроо одной рукой гладил Кенму по спине, другую запустил под майку, оглаживая поясницу.

— И потом эти перемены приведут к тому, что ты уедешь и не вернёшься, — Куроо вздрогнул от этих слов. — Это всё не навсегда. Оно может разом перемениться. И я тебя потеряю, — последнее предложение Кенма очень тихо прошептал.

— Кенма, посмотри на меня, — Куроо переместил руку на затылок Кенмы. Козуме поднял на него заплаканный взгляд. — Мы не можем остановить перемены. Жизнь и время всё равно будут идти вперёд, как бы ты не хотел их остановить. Но я буду бороться против времени ради тебя. Буду идти наперекор всем невзгодам жизни и раз за разом возвращаться к тебе. Я хочу быть с тобой. Хочу приходить к тебе, греться с тобой в одной кровати, звонить или открывать грёбанную бутылку молока, чтобы ты мог поесть свои хлопья с утра. Будешь сражаться со мной против перемен?

Кенма задрожал и закусил губу. Хотелось плакать, но Куроо, его прекрасный Куроо, сейчас лежал рядом с ним, ласково обнимал и говорил, что пойдёт против времени ради него.

— Но… А если ты перестанешь хотеть быть со мной? — Козуме совсем слабо пискнул. Потому что так сильно привык к Куроо, что ему было так страшно терять его. Словно потерять часть себя.

— Кен, я без тебя не могу. Ты без меня тоже. Так ведь?

Кенма слабенько кивнул, но Куроо почувствовал, он вообще всего Кенму чувствовал. Словно в одно целое с ним слился. Как же он может оторвать его от себя? Как он может перестать хотеть быть с ним?

— Ну вот. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы всё менялось, хочу вот так лежать с тобой всю жизнь, целовать тебя на ночь и по утрам. Смотреть, как ты сонный идёшь завтракать и сушить тебе волосы, а не уезжать на учёбу, когда ты ещё спишь и совсем не чувствуешь, как я целую тебя.

Кенма поднял взгляд на Куроо. Такой нежный и заботливый, что он не удержался и ткнулся губами в губы Тетсуро. Тихонечко поцеловал. Ласково прошёлся пальчиками по щеке своего парня. Наконец почувствовал, что Куроо здесь, рядом, что он не хочет терять Кенму, так же как Кенма не хочет терять его. Кенма отстранился и мягко улыбнулся.

— Я пойду за тобой всегда. Ты только веди меня. Куда угодно, хоть против времени и самой жизни. Ладно? — Кенма погладил Куроо по щеке, тот по привычке по-кошачьи прижался к ладони.

— Конечно! — Тетсуро обхватил своего парня поперёк туловища и перекатился, так что Кенма оказался под ним. Осыпал его лицо кучей маленьких поцелуев, на каждый из которых Кенма забавно морщился. — Я тебя обожаю просто!

— Всё, Куро, я понял, — Кенма упёрся ладошками в грудь Куроо. — Прости, что поспать не дал. Я тебя тоже люблю.

Козуме приподнялся, оставил лёгкий поцелуй на губах Куроо и притянул его вниз за плечи, заставив лечь. Тетсуро поудобнее устроился, снова заключил Кенму в плен своих рук и поцеловал в макушку.  
На этот раз Кенма заснул.

А проснулся он снова один в своей постели. Только поверх одеяла его укрывала майка Куроо, а на прикроватной тумбочке лежала записка: «Мне нравится, что ты спишь в моей майке, поэтому я оставил тебе ещё и эту. Так ты будешь чувствовать, что я рядом.  
Твой, всё ещё безумно любящий тебя, Куро.»

Кенма счастливо улыбнулся, поднёс майку к носу и втянул воздух в лёгкие, принимая этот домашний запах Куроо. Козуме обнимал майку и смотрел в потолок, думая о том, что его парень лучший на свете. Телефон под подушкой оповестил о новом сообщении от Куроо. На дисплее высветилось: «Мне пришлось ехать на учёбу в одном свитере, я чуть не умер от холода с утра. Но меня согревали мысли о тебе <3»

Кенма рассмеялся, переодел майку на ту, что оставил ему Куроо, и отправил ему фото. Пусть вот этим прогреется. Главное, чтобы не сгорел совсем. Он же обещал, что вернётся.


End file.
